


We Will Be Immortal

by tomurau



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what they were, but it was something powerful, and it would last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Be Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Persona 3, Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko: immortality' on [areyougame](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/).

Even long after Shinji was gone, Akihiko still took time to appreciate his life.

The two of them were something like brothers, something like lovers, something he didn't quite know how to describe.

A year after he had died, Aki had tried to explain how he felt to Mitsuru—she was clearly worried about him.

He could not find the right words to say and ended up saying the only thing he was sure he felt: “I miss him.”

Akihiko thought back every once in a while to the time when he had been smiling, panting with exertion from battle and high off of adrenaline. He had turned to Shinji, who was at his side and showing one of his rare grins, and had said “I love you.”

Shinji smiled back and said “I love you too.”

Aki wasn't quite sure what he and Shinjiro had been together and found in each other, but he knew it would last beyond both Shinjiro's death and his own.

After all, as he had once heard, “Love is eternal.”


End file.
